Ezhil the Tailwind
Ezhil the Tailwind of Endless Sands, also known by his Enen name Ezhil de Nayar (1st of the 36th), is the current head of House Nayar, one of two lesser magister houses. Ezhil became head of house despite the fact that he never intended to be, leaving his family in young adulthood to scour the deserts of Dakdanil in search of answers. Ezhil is a greatly talented hedge-mage-come-wizard, primarily a conjurer both by nature and trade. It is difficult to discern Ezhil's ethnicity by eye, one of the many traits to initially remove him from procession. As a conjurer, Ezhil is known to shirk other magisters seeking knowledge, not out of any form of cruelty, but as he knows the depths of what conjuration is capable of - and is uncomfortable sharing it with anyone he's uncertain of the motivations of. Primarily, he will do high-level conjuration for others - rather than teaching them to do it themselves. Appearance Dark wings, glassy eyes. Pointed hands and feet. Stands a proper height, nor dim nor pale, but ashen. The beginnings of what may be horns. His wings are not beautiful. They stretch an ugly length in an uninteresting shape. Scars decorate him, and freckles from the desert sun. Ezhil the Tailwind stands at 6'3, a pale shock of hair on the top of his head with the rest shaved. He's not particularly broad for a person, but in terms of a Strix, yes. Personality Awkward and abrupt, but it more often reads as powerful and calculating. A cynic with a good heart, suspicious of most things and most people. Strongly believes in charity. History Initially Ezhil de Nayar (3rd of the 37th), Ezhil wandered for some time, urgently called back home two decades later for both the announcement he had become the first, and that he needed to become head of house. Ezhil had a harsh childhood - normal to Enen magisters, but especially common among those born out of wedlock. Knowing he had no place in the procession, or even the familial house, Ezhil left around the age of 16, wandering north. It is curious how he survived the sands, notably the Tianned, and not many know or theorize how. Likely due to his strange traits, Ezhil wanted to find answers on his origins. Relationships * Seetha Nayar ** His second daughter, and heir to House Nayar. Trivia * The only safe bet as to part of Ezhil's ethnic makeup is Strix, his mother's primary identity * Ezhil has been a controversial figure for most of his life - first as a child born outside of wedlock, and then as instead of passing House Nayar down through tests of merit, he simply asked the potential heirs who wanted it most, and chose his daughter Seetha for her honesty. * Ezhil's Dakdani name denotes him as a wanderer, implying he had rejected his homeland once. ** Ezhil's original name under Enen convention has changed as his status has, as the nobiliary particle of 'de' has been dropped as he had moved from a high but not the highest point of his generation (those ranked 5> may add 'de'), to the highest rank of successor *** However, it does retain the inverted form where his personal name is placed before his House name to signify noble status. **** Technically he may still include 'de', but it is considered tasteless. Category:NPCs Category:Characters